


Cartman and Butters- A Few Chapters

by MoneyBirdScreams



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyBirdScreams/pseuds/MoneyBirdScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leopold Stotch has worked hard to be where he is now, a secretary and right hand man of one of the worlds greatest businessmen; Eric Cartman. However his job is suddenly put on the line when he's found doing unsightly things in his office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stotch Office

There were rules about working at this enterprise. Set rules and social rules that you quickly pick up- or else. For example there's a social rule that if the boss likes you, he will call you by your first name and you are allowed to call him by his first name. There was a time when Mr Cartman had called him Leopold, but when promoting him he explained that impressing him with this job would be a lot harder and so they would stick to last names. He explained that no secretary or right hand man of his had ever come close to earning the right to call him by his first name. Not that he minded too much, it was just a perk of his job and he didn't find it was all that necessary.  
A set rule would be that between 1:30-2:30pm the boss was not to be disturbed, because he has his lunch break at that time. His one hour of peace within 12 hours of hard non-stop work. Leopold had never interrupted that hour, but he had seen people who had and he had seen him talk to people who had... He was glad he had always stuck to that rule. Being treated that way after interrupting him... He'd rather quit, and he loved his job.  
However he one day found something that he knew he shouldn't have. With his new office he had a small window that was mostly covered by a large metal cabinet, but there was a slight gap that his boss didn't notice. And during maybe his first month of his new job he saw him during his private hour... He looked more relaxed than he usually was, his head resting back over the top of the swivel chair, his body slumped. Suddenly he saw that his trousers were being invaded by a fast moving hand, and though he couldn't hear it through the glass, the boss parted his mouth in a moan of pleasure. Stotch felt his own mouth go dry and he turned away abruptly. He couldn't hear and he had no right or even a reason to watch him like that. Mr Cartman deserved some privacy, after all. It never occurred to him that he could get his boss into trouble, mainly because he'd never want to. He could be strict at times but he was fair and... And Stotch owed him.

Still, he kept peeking. He couldn't help himself, it was addictive! Not just because he was wanking himself off, but because he looked so relaxed. The tension and wrinkles from stress were gone and he looked a lot younger, almost Stotch's age, if that were possible! Although he didn't know his actual age... Maybe the boss was only a few years off. Not that his age was any of his business. Not like what he was doing in his lunch break was any of his business. Not that anything other than work was his business. Why was it so good to watch? It made him feel relaxed himself... and... other feelings which he would not be paying attention to... Okay yes he would, it's not like you can hold something like that down for more than three months, that's crazy! One week he was frustrated, and the boss was relaxing like that... and he wanted to relax too so... so he... Watched the whole thing, and pleasured himself at the same time. It was almost like they were doing it together, for each other, their movements slowly became in sync and Stotch became even harder, the friction was starting to hurt but he wanted to keep going because it felt so good. His breathing hitched as he became conflicted and he leaned back and gave a breathy moan just as someone opened his office door.

"What the-?!" A startled man demanded and Stotch held in a yelp as he turned to see Kyle, who was staring in shock. He tried to cover himself up, but it was too late. His subordinate knew what he'd been doing, and he'd been after his job the second he got it... now was his chance to get rid of Leopold Stotch. Kyle ran out excitedly and left him to stare, dread building up in his chest, guilt hammering in his head, shame making his hands shake. What had he done?

The boss hadn't fired him outright, which was something, maybe... instead he wanted to call a meeting to debate his fate, and so Stotch found himself in the meeting room and the end of the table, red with embarrassment and his head hung in shame as the relevant people filed in.

"Where's Cartman?" They started to mutter and Stotch felt his chest ache. He would lose his job, he'd never see his boss again and the worst part seemed to be that Eric Cartman had so little faith in him that he'd not even bothered to turn up. Maybe he just wanted to embarrass him at the meeting to teach him a lesson before he coldly turned him out. Why was his lip trembling? Did it all mean this much to him?

"Who are you, kid?" One of the men asked as new footsteps made him peer up just a bit. It was a man who'd just started at this work, fairly low down (and probably low paid in comparison to Stotch), who held such a large collection of papers that they nearly covered his whole head. He carefully placed them down where the boss was supposed to be sitting before explaining himself.

"Mr Cartman couldn't make it, but he's left these documents to show his position on the subject... uh, this pile has evidence for why Leopold Stotch should keep his job and this..." He pulled a piece of paper from the top and placed it down beside the other pile "Is Kyle Broflovski's statement from earlier this afternoon." The men in the room stared at the heavy load of paper they were being asked to look through, when a woman Stotch hadn't noticed leaned forwards.

"All who agree on letting this man off with a warning, raise your hand." Her, and the other men in the room, raised their hands hurriedly "Case closed. Don't do it again." And then they all piled out and it was over.

"Um, what should I do with all this paper, sir?" The newbie asked and Stotch waved a hand, dazed.

"Shred it?"

 

How the hell was he going to thank him? Repay him? Now he double owed the man, who was looking pretty saint-like in his eyes right now. His heart was still hammering and his hands were still shaky when he opened his apartment door and stumbled in. _What a stupid thing to do at work. What a stupid, stupid thing to do._ He kept scolding himself as he put up his coat. It was only when Stotch turned around that he realised the living room light was on, but there was no way he left it on... maybe it was fault electrics? Still, he snuck into the kitchen and grappled a knife before practically tip-toeing to the door and peering in.

"Sir!" He exclaimed in shock, surprise getting the better of him. He quickly got rid of the knife and went back to greet him properly. Eric Cartman sat on his couch, his heavy frame bending the structure slightly. He was relaxed, and had helped himself to a bottle of his wine, a glass in one hand. "H-how did you get in?" He couldn't help but ask.

"You've still kept a spare key on the top of your door frame since the time I was here before." His boss replied calmly, his dark eyes running over him as if he wasn't entirely sure what to think of him. "I'm guessing that it worked, and you owe me." Mr Cartman added.

"Yes sir!" Stotch replied gratefully, not quite reaching the conclusion his boss had hoped for. After a moment of a small and awkward silence, Cartman leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Your hard work is worth saving, and worth the amount of paper I sacrificed on you today, but I don't particularly like the idea of it going to waste." His eyes narrowed and Stotch felt deeply uncomfortable and unsettled that he was looking at him like that. His words had warmed him up to that last point, which he didn't quite understand. He wished he did, because then maybe he could say something that would make him look at him as if he wasn't secretly a major disappointment. Cartman could see he was dumbfounded and sat up slightly "Come sit down in front of me." He ordered before casually sipping at his wine. Stotch was a little surprised at his request but complied instantly, although he felt he'd sat a little too close and started to shuffle back on his knees when a hand rested on his shoulder, halting him. The blonde haired man looked up just as his boss leaned over him to put the wine glass down on the table behind him, and he got a first-class view of his large belly. It was more like a large pot belly rather than sagging fat, although some claimed that when the man was younger he'd been nothing but rolls of lipid. Now, his face was maybe a little round, as well as his stomach, but that was all. Stotch himself was a little stocky, not small and fat but not overly tall or skinny either and while there was no muscle he wasn't shapeless. His boss sat back down and he watched with growing confusion as Cartman undid his belt and let it slide back across his waist, slipping easily but slowly through the loops, almost as if he were being seductive.  
Wait what? Something flickered in his eye and he looked up questioningly, but his saint was grinning like a devil. He was... trying to be seductive? He felt his throat tighten, and his mind started to join dots that were previously invisible to him as his boss, Eric Cartman, pulled down his pressed pants and slowly started to rub his cock. As it got hard his mind went blank, and he stared like a mindless zombie. Was he supposed to stop this from happening or encourage it? It was a lot bigger up close... Was he supposed to suck it, or did he just want him to watch? He was given no instructions, but saw that the man was going through his usual routine from lunch. His own length perked and he hid it without drawing any unwanted attention. Or was it wanted? Maybe this was one of those weird teenage dreams and he'd wake up covered in his own sticky juices. It got to the point where Cartman was groaning now, though in his office he'd lean back, while here he pushed himself to the edge of the couch and gripped at Stotch's collar, leaning over him with his eyes shut in pure pleasure. His own arousal increased greatly and he bit down on his lip to keep himself from reacting out loud, held in his own gasps of shock and want as his boss panted into his blonde locks. Would he be angry at him if he reacted? If he didn't? He was so confused, but decided to do nothing. If he wanted him to do something he would definitely have told him so. Slowly he started to go faster and then Stotch wondered what he was going to do with his come. During his private hour he had tissues which he later disguised as napkins from his lunch, but here, the only tissues were in Stotch's own room. His breathing rate was accelerating and Stotch knew he was close, but he had no idea what to do, and he had no instruction.

"Leopold!" He gasped and Stotch felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine, but before he could fully appreciate it, he was yanked forwards, his face suddenly in line for a large shot of his boss's come. It slathered and dripped over his cheek as he stared in shock at nothing in particular. Cartman held him there as he wanked the rest onto his forehead and watched it drip down with pleasure. When he was finished with him he leaned back, his hands sliding across the couch in a relaxed motion, when suddenly his face changed and he pulled, from under a cushion, a ridiculously silky, lacy red thong. He looked at his frosted right hand man and held them up, his face unreadable.

"M-my girlfriend's..." He admitted, as if ashamed to have one, as if he'd somehow betrayed his boss.

"She's not at home?" He queried and Stotch licked his lips nervously, only to taste a rather large drop of come.

"No sir, she went to see a friend. She's back in two days." It had been a strange evening, but he didn't imagine it could even get any worse when a devil-like grin reappeared on his half shaven face.

"Wear this for me tomorrow." He told him, dropping it on his lap, where Stotch's hands firmly stayed over his throbbing erection. He kept quiet and still as Mr Cartman finished his glass of wine, redid his belt and zipped up his pants' zip. A hand rested on his head and he looked up to him, just as he ran a finger over his forehead, collecting a heavy amount of semen, and pushing it to Stotch's lips, who opened his mouth and sucked it slowly, uncertainly. "Come an hour early tomorrow, Mr Stotch." His boss's voice was hoarse and he cleared it with embarrassment, looking away.

"Yes sir." He replied, and waited until he heard the door close before he finally set to work on his own dripping erection.

That night he hoped to dream of his boss, and he did, but not the kind of dream he particularly wanted. It was more a memory than a dream, and he wondered why he'd have it straight after a night like tonight.

He was in a cubicle at work, where'd he only been for a month at most. Some people still called him Butters, but the boss didn't approve of nicknames, so he was slowly becoming Leopold. Today, he felt sick. Really sick. But he'd come in anyway, because he didn't want them to think he was trying to skip out. However the longer Butters stayed there the more he felt like he'd made a terrible mistake, he wanted to curl up and die. His head throbbed and it felt as if his stomach was tearing itself apart and re-stitching itself. Butters had barely touched his work, but his cubicle mostly hid him from view. It was only when the boss was walking past that people started to notice him.

"Hey, are you alright?" The alarmed man demanded, but Butters decided talking was a bad idea. He shook his head slowly and felt people start to peer over to see what was wrong. The boss turned away from him and ordered a few people to do get things, before coming over to him and pulling Butters, in his chair, away from his desk "If you feel like this you shouldn't come into work." He scolded him and he nodded weakly in agreement "What's your name?" He asked but Butters refused to reply, if he did he was going to throw up on his boss and there was no way he'd do that.

"His name is Butters, sir." A man said as he came in with a cool cup of water for the sick newbie. However after a glare he changed his sentence "Uh- Leopold Stotch, sir, sorry sir." The boss took the cup from him with a nod.

"Do you live close, Stotch?" He asked as he held it out for him patiently "Could you be walked home from here?" Butters shook his head and accepted a few sips of water before his stomach reared up in warning. "Is Tucker on his way?"

"Yes sir, he was just finishing his last document." A timid man replied before handing a few sick bags.

"Why would you come in like this? Do you even know how bad you look right now?" He sighed to Butters as he took the bags. "If you're ill like this again, don't come in."

"Mr Cartman, what do you need?" Tucker had finally gotten there. He looked annoyed at being interrupted from his work and didn't look any happier at the sight of Butters. "Oh God, you're not going to ask me to take him home? Sir?"

"Of course I am, you idiot." Mr Cartman bristled at his attitude "You have a car, don't you?"

"Can't we call him a taxi?" Tucker whined as he stepped in "He'll throw up everywhere, look at him! Ugh, he looks grey."

"A taxi might ask for extra if he throws up. You won't. Now stop whimpering and take him home." The boss handed him the sick bags and walked out. Craig Tucker glared at Leopold 'Butters' Stotch. On the way down to his car he didn't help him in anyway and when in the car, he didn't let him sit in the front. Butters sat in the backseat, one sick bag already used up after telling him his address. They drove, but when they stopped it wasn't anywhere near where he lived. Tucker had gotten his address wrong, but when Butters told him this he snapped at him, losing his patience.

"Find your own damn way home you stupid prick!" He snarled, ripping him from the car and pushing him onto the sidewalk. The blonde boy watched him drive off as dread built up in him and he swayed for a bit before crumpling on the empty street. He curled up, shivering, sweating and saw his phone through blurred eyes. Butters reached for it as a desperate sob broke through his lips and he honestly didn't remember much from there, but after a long wait whoever he called came. They lifted him up and carried him to their car, and they took him to his home, but more than that they looked after him after they got in.  
As Butters got better he started to recognise the dark business-typical hair and the deep caring eyes of Eric Cartman.

"Sir?" He asked at some point, as it finally clicked that his boss was nursing him back to health. The man in question looked at him, expecting to be asked for food or drink. "Why are you helping me?" Butters asked groggily.

"After my previous assistant ditched you in the middle of nowhere?" He replied "I'm avoiding a court case, Mr Stotch."

"A court case?" Butters mumbled in confusion.

"Yes, it's quite possible that you could sue me for that sort of behaviour." He folded his arms and leaned back into a chair that he watched Butters from warily. "So I'm trying to make up for it, or convince you otherwise."

"I wouldn't sue you." He breathed as he slipped back into sleep. Butters had been looked after for two days at that point, and he was cared for the rest of that day too, but later he was able to shakily walk on his feet again. He assured his boss he wouldn't sue him, and that he'd be okay and his boss told him he was not allowed to work for another five days at least.

"Get a lot of rest, do you understand? Try not to avoid meals. Drink a lot. I tidied your flat and I've filled your fridge up for you, just don't push yourself too much, okay?" Butters watched Cartman through half open eyes with a small smile, touched by his concern.

"Thank you sir." He told him as clearly as he was able and with a sigh, his boss left.

 

Stotch woke up, blinking, and looked at the chair where Cartman had sat before. He'd never really put too much thought into why he'd called his boss instead of anyone else, but now he was questioning himself. He knew he'd always defended his boss's actions to anyone who would listen, but it was purely a gratitude thing, wasn't it? That time when he'd cut everyone's pay and they threatened to strike, Stotch had dug up the file that showed the boss was physically unable to pay them any higher. The company had been failing, but Stotch urged everyone to work harder and eventually they did manage to pull the company back out from its little dip, and their pay rose again. He'd always worked harder, because he enjoyed his job, and he felt like he had someone to please.  
Speaking of pleasing people...  
The thong... Stotch glanced at it nervously, before looking at the time. He'd woken up before his alarm, and decided to spend the moments he could have used as a lie in staring at the thong. The more he looked at it, the more he really didn't want to wear it, but he tried it on anyway and looked at himself in the mirror curiously. The cupping front was silk, with small frills at the side that were stretched, trying to contain his bulge. Then the lace tugged just over the top of his cheeks and turned into, he noted with horror, beads. Red beads that trickled down his crack and teased his hole, all the way down to just tickle at his balls from the right angle. Did he really have to wear this? To go early? He could refuse whatever his boss was going to do to him. Not that he would. His skin was prickling with anticipation and his hairs were standing on end, resulting in endless shivers whenever he thought of what he might have in store. Whatever it was, he wanted it. He'd obviously been wanting it for far longer than he'd let himself know. The thong was incredibly uncomfortable, but maybe he'd be allowed to take it off after their... their session...  
He showered and ate and shaved and after a lot of staring, put the thong back on. He tightened his tie nervously as he left, making sure he had everything for work before closing the door. _I'm wearing a thong to work._ Stotch thought, but the intelligent side of his brain refused to believe him. _I'm wearing a thong so my boss can get off on me._ He shuddered pleasantly and told himself not to think about it, or he'll never make it to work.

He did make it to work, and he notice he'd walked a little faster than usual. The friction from the thong made him want to slow but all he wanted was to be in his boss's office. His heart was hammering and his mind was whirling as he stepped off his train and made the ten minute walk to the building. Suddenly everything was frustratingly slow. Why was the lift taking so damn long? He took the stairs but it was just as infuriating, why were there so many?! Eventually he made it to his office but paused in terror as he was about to knock on the door. What the hell was about to happen? If he wanted to see him in the thong he'd also see his erection that would undoubtedly leap at Cartman's touch. What then? What was he supposed to tell him? The door opened and he squealed in shock, before blushing profusely.

"S-sir." He stuttered, mentally cursing himself for being so pathetic. What was he, 16 years old? Since when was he such a pussy about this stuff... Cartman's dark eyes were unreadable, but there was a telltale twitch at his lips that showed he enjoyed seeing him this worked up. He turned away and moved to stand by his desk and was followed by the shaken employee, who shut the door behind him.

"Put your hands on the desk." His voice sounded strained and it suddenly occurred to Stotch that he was currently seriously holding himself back. Waiting for him must have been torturous, though he wasn't late at all. He did as he was asked, but noticed that the boss's features flickered unhappily and he moved to correct him before stopping himself "Spread them." He did "Further." Stotch pushed his hands across the desk, not stopping until he was told. In his current position he was leaning over, his ass exposed for attack. That's what he felt like, anyway, he felt vulnerable, and his boss wasn't helping. He was looking at him like he wasn't sure about how to go about killing him, or even if he should kill him. Cartman took in his expression, saw the nervousness in his eyes, and was visibly hesitating to do anything, but Stotch wanted it. Dammit, he wanted it!

"Sir." He started quietly "I wore it for you sir." Stotch felt his cheeks heat up "It's really uncomfortable." His boss nodded slowly, his expression changing slightly as he moved forward, to behind him. So very, tantalisingly close behind him, and then, to make it worse, he leaned over him, pressing into him. His hands reached round and felt for Stotch's belt, which he undid carefully, sliding it out across his waist pleasantly. Then he pushed Stotch's head down slightly to hang it over his neck, making him his own personal belt hanger. His breathing hitched as Cartman slowly pulled at his pants, as the fabric slowly slipped off his skin, leaving him bare and chilly, and then it fell to his ankles. Stotch shivered as Cartman pushed a hand up his back, his suit apparently in the way of his view, for he kept his hand there and the suit up as his other hand traced the edges of the thong.

"So you did." He murmured, before cupping him and rubbing a finger across the silk. Stotch whimpered and the finger slowed hesitantly, before Cartman released the suit and wrapped an arm around his waist possessively "You should never have done that at work." The hypocrite scolded quietly "Then this would never have happened to you." He sounded apologetic and torn and Stotch hated it.

"It was because of you." He blurted and Cartman froze.

"What?" He demanded, hissing it against his neck, and Stotch bit his lip.

"It was because of you. You-you were jerking off and I couldn't help it. I watched the whole thing and I couldn't stop myself." Stotch admitted weakly. For a moment he was still and the worker feared the worst, especially as the hand around his waist dropped away, but then it roughly pushed him so he was bent over further, and clutched the desk so he couldn't get back up. His other hand began to pinch at his thighs, forcing him to spread his legs. For a moment he questioned his submissive position. Why was he even the one who was taking this? He pushed at the arm that trapped him, but was instantly punished. A free hand pulled his thong up and twisted, forcing him to cry out. He lowered himself for him, but Cartman enjoyed this bit of play. He pulled at it further, and the beads pushed tightly at his crack, and the bulge became slightly hard at the painful friction. "Sir!" He protested, only to hear a chuckle.

"You want me to touch you, Leopold?" He almost sneered and Stotch replied with a small, wanting moan. "What about your girlfriend, hmm?"

"She-" Stotch swallowed "I'm her beard."

"You're _her_ beard?" Cartman laughed "You're hiding her sexuality? What about yours?"

"She doesn't know. No one knows." He shivered "I've never been with a guy before." Cartman became hesitant again, slowly releasing the pressure from the thong.

"Yesterday... you were hiding an erection, weren't you?" Stotch nodded at the question, his blush blooming. "Why, Leopold? Did you not want me to know you were gay?"

"I-I didn't want you to know that I l-liked you." He bit his lip, but then gasped as the pressure dropped completely and a finger pulled away the beads, letting them sink into Stotch's cheek. Now completely bare and exposed, his hole was spared the chill as two charitable fingers rubbed against him.

"Cats out of the bag, bitch." His boss dug his elbow into his back and he arched it, pushing his ass out more. "It's kind of unfortunate to like your boss, I'll admit." Cartman added as he continued to rub him "I mean, I could make you do anything I want... Saying no is a bit risky in your position." Stotch smiled lightly. Why the hell would he want to say no? And did this man honestly think him being his boss made a difference to him? He'd find it hard to say no to him even if they were equals. Even if their positions were switched and he was the employer and Mr Cartman was the employee, he would not say no.

"What sort of 'anything'?" He asked from his awkwardly bent pose, attempting to be suggestive as the fingers left him and then reappeared, now warmer and wet. They rubbed and pushed in a bit and Stotch gripped the table, scared that it might hurt. A wise thing to have done, he thought to himself, would have been to at least attempt to prepare himself for whatever his boss wanted before hand. However as the man finally pushed his finger in, it didn't hurt. It was strange, in a good way, he guessed, but then when he pulled it out it felt wrong. He felt almost painfully empty and made a noise of protest when nothing went back in.

"What sort of anything..." Cartman moved his imprisoning arm away and left him, striding around his desk. Stotch kept his position, but watched him nervously. Even though he'd asked for it, he felt that he may have pushed too far. "Start of with something small." The boss added suddenly, catching his nervous look. His hand came to a pencil pot and he looked through it, finding the bluntest he could. He swiftly snatched it up before moving round to him again, gripping the belt around his neck and using it to pull him up- just high enough so he could push the pencil into his mouth. "The wetter it is, the easier it'll be for you." He promised gently and a little while after he pulled it out. Saliva dripped from it as he moved round to Stotch's ass and started to push it in, twisting it whenever it refused to go further. Stotch whimpered and gripped the desk, but it wasn't so bad really, and the fact that he was doing this to him, that it was him... Another hand seized him where he really wanted to be touched and he leaned into it slightly. _More, more, more!_ He silently urged him, but the hand was disobedient and it left the silky thong and the bulging begging creature behind it. His boss gripped the belt around his neck and turned him, but because of his position he couldn't get his balance and flailed, but Cartman had obviously expected this. A strong arm shot between his legs and hauled him up to sit on the desk, where he arched and gave a cry as the pencil pressed into him harshly. The boss then pushed him down so he lay across the desk on his back, his legs hanging of the other side, still bare up to the ankles.

"You say the thong is uncomfortable?" Cartman teased, pushing the beads back into place and rubbing the silk again in a torturous manor. "Maybe I'll let you take it off..." Stotch looked at him, his mouth parted to help a dying airflow, and tried not to glare. He was getting frustrated that he wasn't getting touched the way he wanted, and he knew his boss was doing it on purpose.

"Yeah right." He replied and Cartman narrowed his eyes, before lifting the belt that hung around his neck and shoving it into his mouth. A gesture that quite simply said: Shut up. And then as punishment for his snide words he was teased to the point where he tried to pleasure himself, but he was denied access. After an incredible amount of touching without going anywhere with it his hand shot out and Cartman pinned it instantly, leaning over him to pin down the other hand. His knee rose up on top of his aching, swollen length and again continued to tease. Stotch threw his head back and wailed through the belt, a begging, whining sound that made Cartman chuckle cruelly. He lifted himself further onto the desk and pushed his hands past his head, ripping the belt away with his teeth before hissing at him.

"Beg me, Leopold." Cartman ordered, but Stotch had just been about to do just that, so he honestly didn't need to be told again.

"Please sir, I'll do anything just- Ah, just let me, ah, ah shit!" His knee was pressing into him too hard and his eyes welled "Sir! You-you don't have to touch me- I can- Just please- Oh please-" He breathed shakily.

"Anything, Leopold?" He purred and Stotch nodded hurriedly, gasping with hope "How about you wait for me after work? Let me do what I want to you. Properly." He shivered and nodded again, looking up at the man who was now attempting to study him, as if he'd missed something before. Then, finally, he slid off and pulled him so his ass was off the desk, being held up only by his boss. Stotch gripped the table for balance as he watched teeth pull the thong to the side and a tongue run slowly up his entire cock. Cartman sucked his tip gently and he shivered and groaned and stared, still unable to process what was happening, still wondering if he was dreaming. But he was really being sucked off by this daunting creature, the man who'd nursed him, the man who promoted him, the man who saved him from getting fired, was pushing his mouth down over him. It was slow but it felt amazing, he was pretty sure he could get stabbed and not notice anything but this man and his soft wet lips on his throbbing desperate dick. It wouldn't take much to get him to come, especially after all that teasing, and barely five minutes went by before he was close.

"Sir!" He gasped a warning, but nothing more, he was too busy making his own noises, indulging in his own feelings. Cartman went faster and it was too much, his eyes blurred with the pleasure and his mouth opened as if to scream but he didn't hear anything come out. Stotch gripped the desk so hard his knuckles turned white and arched his body as he came-he came right into his boss's mouth, who- to his horror and delight- began to swallow it.


	2. Stotch's Homework

His boss was toying with him, even though he was completely spent already. His nerves had worn him out and one come shot had exhausted him, especially as he watched the man swallow it for him. The thought still gave him shivers, but there was no way he could do more now, and time was running out. People would be coming to work soon.

"Sir," Stotch finally warned through his panting and Cartman glanced at the time reluctantly. He bit his tongue and looked at his employee moodily. "I'll see you after work, sir?" Stotch reminded gently and he gave a reluctant nod. 

"Keep the pencil in," He said suddenly, a glint in his eye "Keep it in all day, and keep the thong on." The boss was pressing the garment back in place as he spoke, before he pulled up his trousers for him and redid his belt. "Also. Don't get distracted by this, by... us. Or we'll have to stop. Okay? Keep working hard."

"Of course, Mr Cartman, sir." The blonde boy smiled as he redid his belt a bit tighter "I like working, after all." Cartman's mouth twitched in amusement at him.

"Indeed, you were always a strange one. Go get my coffee, Stotch." He turned away and sat back down in his chair, as his totally-professional right hand man scampered off to obey him. He would have gone faster but walking with a pencil shoved up your ass takes a bit of getting used to, and if he wanted to look natural he had to walk slow, as frustrating as it was for him.

"Where you off to?" Kyle asked, trying to keep the glee out of his voice as he passed him on the stairs.

"Forgot the bosses coffee." He replied coldly and Kyle stopped momentarily, shocked.

"You- still? But..." Kyle scowled in frustration "What happened?" He demanded but Stotch ignored him as he continued down the stairs. The red-head followed him, disbelief tattooed across his face. "There's no way they let you stay after you were WANKING in your OFFICE."

"Will you keep it down?" He hissed "Need I remind you that since I still have my job, I am in fact your superior, so show some respect." Stotch hated pulling this card on people, but he really didn't feel like having his morning ruined by this prick. "I've been given a warning." He added, hoping that this would be enough to satisfy the nosy bastard.

"That's it?!" Just as he was reaching the bottom of the steps, Kyle hurriedly stepped out in front of him, stopping him. "Exactly how many warnings do you get?"

"Excuse me, Kyle." He tried to step around him but Kyle took another step in his way.

"This isn't fair, you should be gone and this job should be mine! Everyone knows I'd be better at it. Why can't you just quit, while you're slightly ahead?" His words stung Stotch bitterly and left him practically speechless, staring at him, but the man wasn't done with him "I bet I know why you just get a "warning". I heard this dumb rumour that you were dying on the side of some street and Mr Cartman took you in and gave you a job, so since then you've sucked up to him so hard that you actually became alright at your job. I bet he just pities you, can't stand to think of you dying next to a garbage bag or some shit. Well you know what? You should go back to where you belong you damn bum!" 

"Hey!" A security guard was walking towards them, concerned by the raised voice, and it put Kyle off for a moment.

"I understand that you're upset, and frustrated, Mr Broflovski." Stotch kept his voice level, somehow "So I won't make a fuss about this. But if you want to say stuff like this again, at least get your facts straight." He stepped around him, and this time Kyle let him go. The security guard met Stotch as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, is everything alright, sir?" The man asked, and Stotch smiled.

"Business banter." He replied lightly and started to walk by when he was stopped again.

"Oh my God, are you... Butters? Is that you?" Hearing his old name made him look closer at the man. Dark hair, blue eyes...

"Stan? Stan Marsh?" He returned uncertainly.

"Yeah dude, oh shit, you work here? No way!" He laughed "Well done man, you did way better than most of us, trust me!"

"Why the hell did you come out to the city? I thought got a job in South Park?" He asked curiously, before jolting himself "Ah, actually can we have this conversation another time? I actually need to go somewhere. Uh, you busy Friday?"

"Uh, yeah but no worries dude we have loads of time to catch up. Go do your business banter stuff!" He smiled and patted his back, and Stotch finally left the building, giving a polite smile as he went.

Cartman watched as people started to walk in, his expression thoughtful, when suddenly he saw a streak of ginger and Kyle burst into his office.

"Sir!" He complained instantly "Leopold should be gone, he's obviously not fit for that job, and I'd do way better, just fire him, sir! For the good of the company-" he rambled on as Cartman did his best to keep calm. _Don't hit him._ he told himself sternly.

"Kyle Broski," Cartman snapped "Or whatever your name is, like I give a shit. You have only been working here for three years, and so far you've gotten by on talent, but the job you're shoving your snout into requires experience beyond your years." He took a step towards him "Leopold Stotch has been working here for 8 years and he's produced so much good work it'd make your ginger head spin. Get out of my office, boy, and don't you dare bring your shit up again or I'll fire you." Kyle looked like he'd been slapped, he stumbled into the door and rattled the doorknob like he'd forgotten how it works before he finally opened it and half fell out of the room. Cartman turned his back on him, furious, and his anger only increased when Stotch came back in, looking as if someone had shaken the world beneath his feet and he was currently watching it burn "Christ." Cartman snapped, taking the coffee "That ginger weasel didn't say anything to you, did he?" His startled expression answered him "That-that- stupid orange thing." He spluttered furiously.

"Sir, it's okay, I'm okay-" He was trying to soothe him, when all he wanted to do was punch something. "It doesn't matter." A note in his voice made Cartman stop for a moment, and the hurt on his face disturbed Cartman as much as seeing a large open wound. His anger was fading, but he barely noticed as he tenderly touched the side of his face.

"Of course it does, Leopold." He murmured "Don't listen to him, understand? Ignore him, and later I'd like to know what he said to you, but for now go do your job, or this company will fall apart." He squeezed his shoulder and Stotch smiled at his encouragement, before taking a deep breath and a brave nod.

"Yes sir." He chimed, but when he left he dropped the act. The words still stung, and he knew he'd have to put them aside to work hard, but he wanted to dwell within his misery while he could. Stotch was about to sit down, when, as he started to bend, he was forced to remember the pencil, and so knelt by his desk instead, although it did cheer him up a bit, as he giggled about how ridiculous the situation was. It got a bit old when he spent a good three hours on his knees and had to take a break to stand up. He leaned over to work for the next hour before having lunch. Standing up, he then glanced through to see his boss, during his er... Usual routine. But suddenly he was caught watching, and Cartman flashed him a grin as he stood up and moved over to him, to the space he was watching from, and his throat caught. He jumped suddenly as a poster slapped over his view point and his mouth dropped in disbelief. He'd been cut off. Cartman had cut him off.

"Bitch." He breathed, but he was grinning uncontrollably. Stotch turned away and continued to eat, stifling giggles. He really was fucking 16 again, getting nervous and giggling about the place. How pathetic and brilliant at the same time! He rolled his eyes at himself and shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth as he knelt over to continue his work. Stotch found it hard to concentrate with Kyle's words still ringing in his mind and the thoughts of what could happen this evening jumped from shadowy neurones. He glanced back at the new poster, blank from his side, before shaking his head and continuing.

Tapping, signing, organising. To most people it would seem dull but he loved the repetitive and yet still challenging daily routine. It was relaxing, though he did push himself so he was just inside that border. When printing documents off he had to avoid looking towards Kyle's cubicle, who had a death glare for the man if he ever glanced over. As everyone started to finish up and leave Stotch went back to the printer to collect more work, which he wouldn't actually do until tomorrow, but it was good to pull up a disguise.

"Working late?" Kyle folded his arms, standing by the printer as he waited for his own work.

"I might as well." He returned quietly, leaning against the wall. Kyle collected his last piece of paper before walking past him.

"Staying late won't make you any better at your job, blondie. You only just cut it, you know that?" He stated it as a fact, without venom. Just fact. And it hurt so much more. He stared at the other side of the wall quietly, waiting for his paper and when everything was quiet, he collected it up and moved back into his office, laying it down on his desk. Everyone should have been gone by now, but he went round to check anyway before knocking on his bosses office door. 

"Gotcha!" Cartman made him squeal as large arms wrapped around his victims waist, pulling him into an embrace. He chuckled in his deep, throaty tone "You smart little ferret, checking everyone's gone, eh?" He kissed his neck "Great minds think alike." 

"I wasn't thinking of scaring the shit out of you sir." He replied, sarcastically apologetic as he held his chest, waiting for his heart to stop thumping. Then he remembered what his boss wanted and let it thump away. 

"Ah well. Maybe next time. Anyway, before I get ahead of myself, did you want to talk about the ginger kid or are you okay?" He drew away from him, putting his hands behind his back respectfully as he waited for an answer.

"O-oh, well. I just, it doesn't matter really, it's understandable that he's frustrated. He'll calm down in a few days-" He found himself defending him but stopped at Cartman's disapproving look.

"What did he say to you?" He prompted.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Leopold, don't play this bullshit on me." His voice was low and menacing "I asked you a question. Answer it." Stotch paused.

"He thinks I only have my job because you're taking pity on me. Mentioned the time when I was sick. He said he'd be better at my job than me, that I only just cut it." His voice was wavering, which was pathetic. It was barely anything, a scratch compared to some of the things he'd been through before. But he loved his job a lot, and that's why it stung. Cartman took his arm and started dragging him through the work cubicles. "Sir?"

"We're going to have sex, Leopold, and we'll fuck in that little shit's chair." He snarled, pulling him in and pushing him onto Kyle's desk. 

_Snap!_  
They both froze as they heard it, until Stotch let out a small whimper.

"The pencil." He breathed. Cartman held in a laugh, his cheeks bulging to trap the air that would aid a derogatory bark at the man, but Stotch caught his look anyway and scowled. "Help me, dammit!" He hissed, holding himself as still as he could so nothing would embed into his flesh. His boss watched him with an amused twinkle, before running a finger from his neck down over the mans back, making him shudder lightly. "Sir, please!" Stotch gasped, closing his eyes. The finger rolled over his hip and slid down to his crotch, and he tensed himself, scared that he would react before he could do anything about it.

"I'd say you have to earn help like that." The man purred and Stotch swallowed nervously.

"Earn it, sir?" He asked, trying to ignore the seductive hand that was gently probing and groping him.

"Mmhm." His eyes were scarily bright "I think your pretty little mouth should do some dirty work." Cartman wrapped his other hand around him, as if he were about to move him, and Stotch gripped the desk in protest. He was pulled slowly towards him and the boss ran his own lips across his neck, brushing his teeth against him as if threatening a bite "You should swallow whatever your little mouth takes in." He added "When I say so, you'll swallow it, won't you? For me." His breath tickled against his skin and his words both abused and pleasured the mans ears. And then their lips met and Stotch almost melted into him as he pushed at him with his soft mouth and shaven face. Cartman had only planned a short kiss but it went on for a lot longer, it was a beautiful exchange, with something he'd expect only a man to deeply love him to give- a feeling, a movement, was being passed into him with this strangely affectionate kiss. Usually he would reject bullshit like this since he just wanted sex, but he actually liked this now. He wasn't feeling too impatient, he was happy to do this with Stotch.  
Then they broke off, breathing a little heavier, their chests moving against each other as they gasped. Cartman used a finger to open his mouth a little more, and with a cruel smile he spat into Stotch's mouth, and the finger rested against his throat. "Swallow." He ordered, and his employee closed his mouth and swallowed, as the man's finger followed the movement down to his chest.

"Bastard." Stotch muttered to him.

"Bitch." He breathed back as he started to pull him off the desk, and Stotch gripped him nervously "Slowly." He promised as he lifted him up and gently lowered him to the floor. "Kneel." He ordered, but Stotch wouldn't move, his face was full of uncertainty "I'll trip you." Cartman warned playfully and the man gritted his teeth before he started to lower himself down onto a knee. His boss forced himself to be patient and watched him, unbuckling his belt in preparation. Stotch winced as he finally got into position, and Cartman put a hand on his head, before guiding him using the hand firmly clasped on his chin. He pulled his pants down with his free hand and watched the man's expression.

"D-do I have to take all of that?" Stotch asked nervously.

"Do what you can." He replied, pulling him closer and then releasing him, but he didn't do anything. Stotch looked hesitant and almost scared.

"What if I do it wrong?" He fretted so quietly that Cartman barely heard him.

"It doesn't matter," His boss assured gently "I'm not expecting you to be amazing, I'm expecting you to touch me. Leopold, I just want you." He put a finger to Stotch's lips and eased them open, pushing the tip in, and he sucked gently. "There, that's good. You good?" He hummed and the vibrations of the sound made him shiver. The boss edged himself further in, only a little, on instinct, and Stotch eyed him nervously as he continued. Cartman pushed one of his blonde locks away from his face and rubbed his cheek tenderly, his attempt at soothing him, which he hoped was working "It's good," He promised "Just do what you would want me to do." He added as a suggestion and the man pulled back, re-assessing his job. Then he started running his hands up it, pressing occasionally as if looking for something, waiting for something, and his boss watched him uncertainly, preferring the time when his mouth had actually been sucking him.

But then Stotch found what he was looking for- a spot that made the man react, the sweet spot of his dick if you like- and he kissed it and licked it and Cartman gripped him for support as he dared a slight nibble. He gasped as the spot was abandoned and Stotch sucked random places along his length, from the base to the tip, before pushing his head back on and taking as much as he felt comfortable with- which was plenty far for his bastard boss- and sucked and bobbed until he re-attended to his sweet spot. He continued this little routine until he was forced to lean back, dismay in his eyes, but Cartman knew what was wrong and almost knelt down to kiss him, pushing his saliva into his mouth so he could continue. The blonde man was a little surprised by the action, however his tongue lapped up all it could take before it was back at work, pleasing his throbbing wet cock. That was about as much as the larger man could do for him, he was otherwise completely weak to the delectation his employee was dripping upon him. The patron of the business was speechless, unable to even beg for more, and he feared that if a breeze hit him too hard he'd buckle at the knees and fall with relish. Stotch was on the fourth round of his routine and gripping the man's clothing was all Cartman could do, until he finally pushed him away and slid down to his level, panting. He couldn't physically take anymore of it, not that he'd ever let Stotch know.

"Did I do something wrong?" The very man was currently pestering, but his boss could only grin and shake his head as he tried to come back to his senses, or at least breathe.

"How could you do something wrong?" Cartman huffed, wrapping himself around him and pulling himself closer to him, until their foreheads were touching "You want the pencil out, don't you?" He reminded and Stotch grinned back at him "I fear for your health if you're currently accusing me of," He had to pause for breath before he could continue "Not being a man of my word!" 

"Sir," His staff hushed him "I could never accuse even a hair on your head." And then he winced as his ass was groped "Shit, please, please be gentle, sir!" Stotch begged, his breathing coming out as panicked gasps against Cartman's face.

"Leopold," That grin had twisted, the glint was back in his dark eyes, and he heard a victim-like whine from the man he clutched so tightly "I said I'd do what I want to you, didn't I?" He reminded almost coldly "You agreed to me, you unfortunate little bitch." He groped him again and he shuddered against him.

"Sir!" Stotch protested, gripping his waist. "D-don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you, Mr Stotch?" His boss gripped his hair and held his ear close to his lips "Ramming my cock into your ass 'till you come might hurt a bit, dear." Cartman sneered "If you really don't want pain I don't think you came to the right place, bitch." He added as he started to tug at his worker's belt "In fact I think you've got it all wrong..." The pants were being pushed down, roughly, feverishly "Because I really fucking like hearing my men scream." The boss pushed his cheeks apart and rubbed the thong's beads against his hole, pushing at him to move the pencil and listening with growing pleasure as Stotch squealed and wriggled against his body. "Shh, shh. Okay, calm down." He purred as he pushed their crotches together and savoured the man's new noises "I'll take the pieces out, I promise, but I need lube for you, and my hands are, uh... busy." Cartman grinned as he pushed at his delicate hole again "And I couldn't possibly stop for a single moment. Not when you cry out like that, Leopold." He added quietly "There's a bottle in one of my jacket pockets." Hands instantly caressed his chest, running round under his jacket, feeling him desperately for this bottle, and Cartman smiled to himself as they finally clutched it and pulled the bottle out for him. "Open it up, do it yourself." His boss ordered. 

"Dammit." The employee muttered as he flipped the lid up, trying to hold in his yelps when he was groped. He squeezed a bit out onto his fingers and heard Cartman tut "What?" Stotch demanded, trying to hold in his patience.

"You have no idea what you're doing, that's what." He shook his head "More."

"That's plenty." He argued and his boss raised an eyebrow. 

"Leopold, I don't often give warnings, mainly because I like seeing people fuck up, but I'm warning you, that's not enough. You're either going to get really sore, or I'm going to have to apply a ton more when I'd rather be doing other things." Cartman narrowed his eyes "More."

"Yes sir." Stotch sighed, but he was amused really. "Is that enough?"

"Fucking hell, no." Cartman snatched the bottle from him and smeared the lube from the man's fingers over his own hands "You're such a virgin."

"Well, you're a slut." He returned "Woah, really?" He added as his boss poured a copious amount into his hand.

"You'll thank me later, bitch." The man promised as he reached back round and peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing, before rubbing the substance against him.

"Shit," He gasped "That's cold!"

"Suck it up." Cartman tutted at him as he pushed a finger in and Stotch sucked up a breath to hide his shock. "I didn't mean literally. Remember to breath, okay?" 

"Mmph!" The employee replied as a second finger joined the first and bent to get a hold of part of the pencil. Carefully, his employer pulled it out and dropped it to the floor, before pushing back in and tugging at the other piece "Ah-ah, no-that-hurts-please!" He blurted, gripping his shirt. To his relief Cartman tried a different approach, attempting to stretch his insides further so the pencil wasn't so embedded in him, and then tugging. At first the result was no different, and then he was finally able to pull it out of him. As it dropped to the floor, Cartman groped him and pushed into him, seeing if there was any pieces left over "All gone?" He gasped and his boss grinned.

"I was going to ask you that." He replied, pushing him back slightly to get into a more dominating position. Stotch watched him as he slowly took his clothes away from him, undressing him carefully, but leaving his tie around his neck. He felt exposed and ridiculous in his thong and yellow tie, and a little self conscious... Cartman's shaft was so much bigger than his... he found himself closing his legs without even noticing until a hand stopped him. Cartman pulled them back open and pulled him close, gripping the thong with a dark twinkle in his already dark eyes "Would your girlfriend notice if these went missing? If they... broke?" He breathed, pulling at them as if he wanted to rip them off him.

"S-sir!" He gasped as they became uncomfortably tight.

"Fuck it." Cartman hissed as he began to seriously tug at them and Stotch jerked in agony with the motion, the beads were so tight and painfully dug into his skin, and he started to wail as he heard fabric begin to rip. The friction burned him but his boss was only spurred by the noise and pulled harder, until suddenly the beads burst free and clattered across the floor and Stotch sank into Cartman's embrace, holding in his sobs of pain. "Fucking worth it, I don't give a shit." He heard him hiss into his ear, and a sticky hand pushed Stotch's chin up. His eyes were watery and Cartman kissed his forehead gently "Your dick's really small." 

"Hey!" Stotch pulled away and closed his legs again, bitter tears building on top of his pain, but Cartman ignored him and pushed them open again, pressing them together to compare them "S-stop it, please!" He gasped, his face burning with shame at the difference.

"Hmm. No." He purred playfully "Do you get condoms especially made for you or...?"

"Shut up!" Stotch cried, not seeing the joke, trying to pull away from the mocking, but Cartman held him close.

"Don't get upset, I'm just teasing you. It's not actually small, it's normal sized. Hey, shh, I'm just teasing. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I'm being rough." He admitted a little guiltily, holding him tightly "I'm sorry, I'll be gentle, okay? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, you idiot." He muttered shakily, desperately not wanting their first time to be like this. Obviously stupid little Butters has to ruin the moment! But Cartman refused to let it be ruined. He kissed his forehead, his cheek, his chest, coming back up to suck and kiss his neck and then his boss pulled him up so their chests were together, so they could feel each others hearts, and kissed him tenderly on his mouth, pushing a tongue in, which he accepted instantly, waiting for some sort of instinct to kick in and tell him how to kiss. Stotch felt helpless and inexperienced as he was kissed into the floor, his boss becoming more demanding with his movements, pushing into him with waves of ferocity. Stotch couldn't keep up, and then suddenly the man was off him and pulling him up by his tie. He staggered into him and was pushed down into Kyle's work chair, where he panted like a madman as his boss reached into his jacket and pulled out a condom. 

"You alright?" Cartman gasped as he ripped the packet open "You ready?" Stotch swallowed and nodded, his heart hammering intensely. It slowed slightly as he watched Cartman roll the plastic over himself and kick off his shoes and pants, which had clung to him stubbornly. "Okay." The boss breathed, leaning over him, his eyes raking his body like a predator as his prey stared, wide eyed, waiting for him to move. He kissed Stotch again, slowly and briefly before he pulled his legs forwards and then pushed them up and apart, letting his feet rest on the mans' shoulders.

"I always thought it was done doggy style." Stotch huffed, visibly nervous, trying to calm himself, delay it, anything. He couldn't get the word 'pain' out of his head. He'd never given gay sex much thought, he had no idea that it'd hurt. He thought it might be like taking a big shit- really satisfying. 

"Maybe another time, virgin." Cartman tugged at him a bit, putting him into a good position and squeezing out more lube. He rubbed it over his dick and pushed some into Stotch, who flinched. Cartman's eyes flickered up. "You look a little nervous." He observed, but Stotch only bit his lip and looked away.

"I'm okay." He breathed, and his boss watched him, noticed how he gripped the chair with his hands, so that his knuckles were white. As the silence dragged out, he found the courage to speak "Okay, I'm a little nervous, but I want it. I swear. It's just... Does it hurt a lot?" Stotch swallowed "On a scale of one to ten...?" His boss laughed.

"My first time was years ago, Leopold, I can't answer such a detailed question. Hmm, but roughly, I guess, if 1 were a scraped knee and 10 was getting chopped up or something... Around 3 or 4? 6 maximum." Cartman smiled kindly "If it's too much, just tell me. I'll be gentle at first, okay?"

"At first." Stotch muttered to himself, but he relaxed a bit, and then re-tensed as the tip touched him and pushed slowly. He gripped the seats so hard it hurt him as it pushed in and the stretch burned. He arched his back and sucked in a breath, holding his pain, gritting his teeth. He'd get through it, he didn't want to fuck it up any more than he already felt he had. He could take it. It pushed further and further, deeper into him, and the initial burn was joined with another sensation that he didn't like either. 

"Breathe, Leopold." His boss ordered, stopping "You need to breathe." Stotch gave a small gasp and then held it again, but the man still refused to move in him so he slowly eased himself into breathing, whimpering and shakily gasping on the journey back to taking deep breaths. After a moment, Cartman pulled out suddenly and he felt sore and needy. He wanted it back in, he didn't feel complete suddenly. His look of protest said all his boss needed to hear and he pushed back into him. It still burned a bit but he was glad he was back inside, it felt right, like something that had been missing was put back into place. He was a bit harsher as he pushed the rest in and Stotch groaned in pain, trying not to show how he felt in case his boss pulled back out again. He remembered to breathe and looked up to Cartman, who was reading his expression carefully. Then he shifted his position and started to go back out and Stotch whimpered, but then he went back in and it burned a bit so he groaned and Cartman chuckled at him as he slowly sped it up. Since his stamina was terrible he was gasping along side his employee's groans and whimpers which were starting to turn into louder noises. His whimpers became replaced by gasps of air and the groans turned into yelps, and Cartman started groaning, placing his hands over the top of the chair, like he was trying to trap him there. It allowed him to go faster and with more power, and Stotch would have begged him to stop but he physically couldn't because he was being fucked too fucking hard.

He found himself waiting for it to be over and scowled at himself mentally. He was supposed to be enjoying this! Stotch _had_ enjoyed it up to here, after all. Maybe not the pencil bit, but being with his boss, another man, felt a great deal better than being with a girl. Even being in pain for the man was way more enticing than any woman, though he'd much rather not be in pain and be with him. Still, Cartman's groans of pleasure were something to be marvelled if he was supposed to focus on anything, instead of the pain, which in a way was starting to fade. He still felt it, a lot, but it had become slightly numb now as his boss thrust into him. He slowed and hauled Stotch around to rest against the table, which was not at all comfortable against his back.

"Gentle!" Stotch rasped beggingly, taking this pause as a chance to cool the-sex-hulk-thing down. The larger man grunted in acknowledgement before he continued, slow, but deep, and still managing to be painfully rough with him. Dammit, he couldn't get out of it that easily! Not that he wanted it to stop. He didn't think he could survive him stopping, how could he manage without his cock inside him now? But still, did it have to hurt this much? He gripped Cartman's tie with one hand as the other gripped the hard desk for balance as he was rammed into it. His back was slammed into the wood continuously, making it slam into the cubicle wall. Not that you could hear that over their groans. Cartman was pulling him closer with each thrust, wrapping himself around the boy, until he was practically taking his entire weight. Their position changed again, as his boss pushed him into the wall and pushed his legs up as if he was flexible. Now his legs hurt from being stretched as well as his tight little hole. Great. But he kept quiet about it, because his boss looked about ready to explode with come and he didn't want to ruin that. At all. 

Cartman's knees half buckled suddenly and he only just regained his balance, before he decided it would be safer for both of them if he took it to the floor. He kissed his neck briefly as he curled himself around Leopold and thrusted, his remorse out of the window. He wouldn't hold back, not now he was so close. The boss purposefully pushed himself to his physical limit and went as fast and hard as he could, relishing his partners screams. He finally released and slowed to almost a halt, exhausted, shivering with the adrenalin. Unable to do more he pulled out and sat back, allowing his brain to catch up with his body and his body to catch up with his brain. His hormones sent him spinning with what had just happened, while a part of his brain told him to clear himself up before he was caught, but he was spent. He sat, panting, and looked over at Stotch, who was in a similar state, but on his back.

"Alright?" He asked, and Stotch groaned. "Fucking hell, it's nearly 7 o'clock." Cartman chuckled "Time flies when you're fucking a man up his tight hole." Stotch groaned again, so his boss shut up to let him recover somewhat, even if it was just to get his breath back, while he looked about the cubicle. It was covered in clothes, red beads cluttering the floor and lube dripped from the chair and desk. He wondered if he could get away with leaving it like this, before giving a shake of his head and standing up. He grabbed his clothes and looked down at the man who was splayed across the floor. Cartman nudged him with a foot and got himself a glare "You gonna help me clean up?" He asked.

"I really don't want to move right now." He replied simply, closing his eyes. So his boss sighed and moved off, discarding his condom somewhere no one would look, cleaning himself up, and putting his clothes back on. He found the cleaner closet and grabbed a dust pan and brush, and a cloth, and returned to see that Stotch had not moved an inch.

"I see you haven't moved." He accused, nudging him again "What are you going to do when you need to go home?"

"I'll just lie here, home's too far." He replied tiredly.

"That's great, but you're in the way." Cartman nudged him a few more times "Move."

"No."

"Are you sure you want to stay there?" He asked, a hint of menace in his voice that made Stotch look at him uncertainly.

"No. I just don't want to move." He returned, and Cartman decided to give him a bigger chance, clearing away lube with the cloth, which he returned to the place he found it and re-pocketed the bottle. He also threw away the remains of the condom packet before he looked at Stotch again.

He felt so sore. The kind of sore that said: Don't move, or I'll kill you with soreness. If he stayed still he was safe from the pain. However, Cartman didn't seem to understand this. A thwack against the floor made Stotch yelp with shock and he looked up at his boss, who held his belt out threateningly.

"Move." He demanded and Stotch grunted at him.

"You wouldn't." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"I will. You're in the way." Cartman warned, and gave a countdown from five before he lashed the belt against the man's leg. He yelped like a pup that had just been stepped on and Cartman chuckled "Grab your clothes too."

"You whipped me!" He accused furiously.

"I'll do it again if you don't move." He warned and Stotch narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you want me to move why don't YOU move me?" He scowled, but wriggled and whimpered as he raised his belt again. Then he lashed down against his leg again and Stotch swore. His boss chucked his clothes to him and wrapped his belt around his arm.

"Go change or I'll whip that ass of yours till it's red and swollen." He ordered and Stotch groaned as he grabbed his stuff and crawled off.


	3. Stotch's Girlfriend

When everything was finally cleared and cleaned, Cartman came back around the corner to see him in a heap, his clothes lying on top of him like a blanket. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched with pain, making his boss feel guilty. 

"Dammit." He muttered as Stotch blinked up at the noise, and upon seeing him put up his hand to protect himself.

"Don't hit me! I'll get changed, okay? Just give me a minute, I just need a minute- please!" He cried and the boss knelt down to him.

"Pathetic little bitch." Cartman murmured as he picked up his shirt and lifted him up to help him put it on. Then he put his jacket suit on for him and lay him back down "You can do the buttons yourself, I hope." Stotch was tempted to tell him he couldn't but the man's belt was still wrapped around his arm and he didn't fancy his chances, so he did them up as Cartman, being extra delicate, pulled his pants up and did his belt a little tighter "Dressing you twice in one day." He muttered, mostly to himself, but Stotch still heard and blushed at the comment.

"I-I'm sorry I'm being like this." The man mumbled as his shoes were pushed on and Cartman eyed him.

"Don't be. I was too rough, and I knew that. I-" He choked suddenly and a bitter expression formed on his face, as if the next words were damaging to him in some way "I'm sorry, I was wrong to do that." He almost hissed through gritted teeth.

"Wanna sound a little more sincere there, sir?" Stotch teased.

"Want to _not_ push your luck, bitch?" Cartman stood up and unraveled his belt, making Stotch freeze. He stared uncertainly, but his boss just ran it back through his belt loops. Then he knelt down and awkwardly hauled the man into his arms, carrying him bridal style, and Stotch gripped him and gasped in pain "You okay?" He nodded and gently, was lowered to his feet. The employee groaned and leaned into him in protest.

"Don't you have a secret bed I could sleep in around here?" His muffled question was only just understood. Cartman sighed and looked at him. There was no way the man could make it home like this, and it was his own fault. He ran his hands through Stotch's sweaty blonde hair and cupped his head when he looked up, giving him a comforting soft kiss to his forehead.

"No." He told him "But I have a car waiting for me out front. If you like, you can come home with me and I'll look after you and your little injured butt." 

"You wont whip me again, will you?" Cartman grinned and slipped a hand round his waist.

"I might." He purred teasingly. "It's my way or the highway."

"The highway sounds better but it's a long walk and I'd rather get whipped." He narrowed his eyes "Not that you should whip me. Now that I've got my belt I'll whip you back if you try it." Stotch warned and the boss's grin only increased.

"Yes sir." He whispered. After checking they had everything, Cartman helped Stotch limp to the lift and then into the car, where the driver gave a small quip about 'taking his time', but was silenced by a small look from the boss. The drive home took half an hour with the bad traffic, and the sex-ridden man nearly fell asleep on the larger one. It was hard not to when such large comforting arms hugged you so softly, when the dimming city was rushing past them, the sun only just lighting the streets, when it was so warm in the car and the seats were so soft and the road was so flat and when his bosses chest rose and fell in such a hypnotic rhythm... "We're here, Leopold." 

"Mmph? Hmm." He replied, burying his head into Cartman's jacket, who shoved him off "Ugh, why?" Stotch complained, but his boss had already gotten out. He followed him sleepily, careful not to move too much, and Cartman met him outside, putting his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"I live in the pent house." He murmured in warning as the car drove away and they trudged into the lit up glass building together "Can you make it that far?"

"You say it like there's no elevator." Stotch mumbled, looking up at him, begging to tell him differently.

"Sorry, Mr Stotch, but when I bought the place I had this crazy idea that I could get thin." His mouth twitched in amusement as the blonde boy stopped and groaned into the sky, frustrated.

"The building's so tall." He whined, but he was forced inside and he steadily stepped up onto a step "Whelp, I'm out." Stotch folded his arms stubbornly and Cartman snorted as he walked past.

"Well, see you then. I'm going to start cooking pasta, I'm pretty sure you'll be there when it's done. You're not allergic to anything...?" He slowed on the second set of steps to hear his answer.

"Besides you?" He muttered, before calling out a little louder to him "No."

"I heard that, bitch." He yelled and left him to go up the stairs at his own fairly-pain-free pace. It took him a long time but it was worth it, and the pasta was indeed ready by the time he knocked on the penthouse door. Cartman led him around a rich-looking shiny kitchen and into a dining room/living room that had a wall of window, revealing the city that was lit up and alive in dark dead night. It was so rich. Everything was so posh and white and clean and modern. Something shimmered and he turned to see a flat screen TV.

"I hate you, by the way." He told his boss suddenly and he smirked as he sat him down on what seemed like an oak table. He really hoped it wasn't as he looked down at his dinner, well presented, smelt good, and looked fairly healthy, even with the meaty sauce "This looks good." Stotch commended quietly as Cartman sat down opposite him "But I kinda want to throw it at you."

"Are you upset about something?" He asked finally and got a nod "What have I done now?"

"How the hell can you afford this place? This is crazy, this is proper rich person madness and there's no way our company is making this much unless you're taking from it's funding?!" He demanded a little too harshly, and the larger man glared as he rolled some spaghetti onto his fork.

"I have more than one company, dear Leopold." He replied stiffly "I own four and a half companies, it just so happens that I prefer to work at this one. I work on paper work from all of them and email most of my work." The man ate in silence, and it was obvious that he was furious, because he'd occasionally look up as if he was going to add something before he'd stop himself with another mouthful of his food. Stotch joined him, upset with himself, wondering why he always had to ruin things. It was amazing food, but now he couldn't even tell him that. When he was finished, he licked his lips and glanced up.

"Um, where should I-?"

"Leave it. I'll clear it up." He was still cold, and he felt himself slump with dismay.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Stotch tried, but only got a grunt in reply as his boss started to finish his meal "It's just, I've always idolised you, sir..." He faltered, embarrassed, but then decided it was worth it and continued "You pay everyone slightly higher than every other company, like you're trying to stick it to them that we're doing better, even if we're not, and you treat everyone the way they treat you, even if you're stressed you're still fair. And you're so strategic, it's like you're standing on a business chess board and you can take anyone on. You're fantastic, and for a moment I thought I was wrong and it scared me, okay?" His blonde locks fell over his face as he gritted his teeth "I work hard for you and I didn't want to hear that it was wasted, but I was wrong to assume that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please-" His head was lifted and his heart jolted in shock as he found his boss leaning over him, and then he crashed down into him, his lips aggressively attacking his.

"Damn you!" Cartman kept gasping as they kissed "Damn bitch." And Stotch wanted to say something witty in reply, but there was no time because every time they broke away he had to battle to kiss him again, but then when his boss tried to move him away from the table he hissed in pain and held a hand out to stop him as he waited for the painful ache to dull. "You alright there?" 

"No. It's like I got anal or something." He gave a breathy laugh as he tried to recover from the make out session "You taste really good. Uh- the pasta, I can taste it and it was really good by the way, but yeah, uh..." Stotch shut himself up and smiled nervously "I-I just wanted to be clear that I don't want to, uh, do it again. I mean, I do, if you're gentle, in the future, you know? Not now. Please. Um." Cartman shut him up with a small kiss and he hummed approvingly.

"Go turn the TV on. We can watch it until you want to go to sleep." Cartman decided as he picked up their bowls and walked out, but before he left the kitchen he called "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh uh, sure. What do you have? Uh, also... where, where am I uh, sleeping?" He stammered, fumbling with the remote and clicking buttons randomly.

"You alright with a beer?" Cartman replied, reappearing and holding a bottle out to him. He took it wordlessly "If you're shy you can sleep on the couch. If you're not, you're very welcome to sleep with me." He kissed his neck as he snatched the remote from him and turned the TV on. "Either way, I'll leave you to heal. Shall we sit?" The TV flicked on suddenly, though for most of the night it was ignored as they talked and drank and kissed together. It felt kind of strange, sitting with someone he'd admired and adored for 8 years before becoming his... lover? Or was this more of a fling? Either way, they settled down and lay with each other on the couch until Cartman gently tilted Stotch's face away from the TV and sighed "It's getting late." He murmured "Do you know where you want to sleep?"

"With you." He replied immediately and his boss smiled, pecking him lightly before he stood up and turned the television off. Stotch carefully pulled himself up and was led into his bedroom. A double bed with mood lighting and an en-suite bathroom that was so white and shiny he had to blink a few times to adjust to it. "I'd be jealous but I'm too tired." He told Cartman as the man gave him a spare toothbrush and smiled at him. He disappeared to get changed and when Stotch was done in the bathroom they swapped. 

"Here, these might fit you." Cartman handed him some boxers as he closed the bathroom door and Stotch undressed himself, neatly folding his clothes and placing them on top of a dresser before he tried on the underwear. They only just hung to his hips but it was good enough for him, he just wanted to curl up with his boss and sleep. And that's what they did. 

 

The next morning his mouth felt dry, and he realised he was alone in the double bed. The smell of bacon told him Cartman was making breakfast and he stumbled up, before he was reminded of how sore he was. In truth it wasn't as bad and he could get by with pretending he was fine, but it did hurt a bit. He yawned as he made it into the kitchen and his bosses eyes immediately glanced towards his waist.

"Are you trying to torture me?" He asked gently and Stotch frowned at him.

"No. I came for the bacon, I have no interest in you." He dismissed before smiling lightly "Anyway, this is your own undoing. Next time I'll have pants that actually fit me." Cartman handed him a plate with waffles, scrambled egg and bacon, the grease oozing lightly from them and Stotch no longer had a dry mouth.

"Next time, hmm?" His boss ruffled Stotch's hair into his eyes and then blew his face to clear it, revealing a glare "And when would that be? Isn't your girlfriend coming back?"

"She's not really my girlfriend." He grumbled as he was nudged over to the dining room table. "Tonight she'll probably expect me to take her out, but I'm free at pretty much any time." Cartman was quiet for a moment as he ate, before he looked up.

"Alright. If you want to continue, let's lay down some rules." He suggested and Stotch nodded as he chewed on some bacon. "No telling anyone, otherwise that ginger thing will go nuts and I don't have time for squirrels." Stotch groaned at his awful joke, but nodded in agreement again. "And we'll space it out a bit. 3 times a week is a maximum amount of times we can 'stay late' or 'come in early' together. Okay?" As Stotch nodded Cartman continued "Although I don't know if it's really a good idea to do that in the work space..."

"Mmkay." Stotch swallowed some waffle and waved his fork about as he spoke "So we don't tell anyone, and we can only come to each others houses max. three times?" He suggested "Though yours is closer and empty and... nicer all round to be honest. Just saying." Cartman grinned as he finished up and waited for Stotch to be ready. When he was he followed him into the kitchen "Did you want there to be a next time...? I mean, you didn't really mention it, or anything... uh..." He blushed uncomfortably and Cartman wrapped his arms around him, around his bare back, making him shiver.

"I did, but after the way I treated you last night, I didn't exactly expect you to... want me. How are you, by the way? You seem a lot better." He pulled them so their bodies pressed together and Stotch's blush increased.

"It still hurts a bit but I'm okay, and I do want you but you'll be gentle in future right?" Cartman's eyes dimmed in response.

"I don't know, I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. Maybe, you need time to think?" He murmured and Stotch gritted his teeth. He wanted to be with him, but he wasn't sure he could take the pain of brutish sex like that.

"I can't make a permanent decision yet." He said eventually, and Cartman gave a single slow nod.

~~

Stotch stretched tiredly and glanced at the time. Work was supposed to be finished now, so he stood up and tidied his stuff ready for tomorrow and switched his phone on as he walked out of his office and knocked on Cartman's.

"Sir, I'm going home." He called casually, the way he usually did "Anything you need before I do?"

"No, you're good to go." Was the reply, what it usually was. A text rang through and he looked down at it.

 _I'm home!! xx See you soon? - W_ He shook his head with a smile as he replied.  
 _Is 45 minutes soon? On my way. - B_  
 _Ew not really. Wanna stay out a little longer? :) - W_ The man stopped in his tracks, but he was in a lift so he moved downstairs anyway.  
 _You've brought your friend home, haven't you? - B_ The next text took awhile to come but he waited patiently as the lift steadily moved.  
 _Yeah, but she says she's tired. You've been gone all day so whatever, you can come home. - W_ And then soon after he got another text.  
 _Not that you weren't welcome or anything. - W_ He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the lift, where he found Stan and they quickly exchanged numbers before he walked off home.

~~

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Butters opened the door and peered in "Are you all decent or whatever?"

"No, wanna come and see some hot lesbo sex?" A woman replied and he sighed as he shut the door "By the way your parents left loads of messages on the answer machine yesterday, why were you ignoring them?" 

"Ah shit, have they heard of a fucking mobile?" He muttered as he entered the living room. A blonde girl was sitting in the arms of his 'girlfriend', her head resting on Wendy's chest. She waved awkwardly and he waved back "What did they want?"

"They wanted to go to dinner." She returned and Butters froze.

"You said no, right?"

"We're meeting them tonight at-"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." He sucked in a breath and glared at her "Why?"

"You can't avoid them forever. They're pretty mad at you for ignoring them too." Wendy flicked a dark lock of hair from her eyes as she turned her attentions back to the TV.

"I wasn't ignoring them, I was busy." He whined.

"Doing what?" She snorted "All you do is work. It's all you talk about, unless you're watching TV." He was quiet for a moment.

"Hey, you haven't introduced us." Butters smiled warmly at the blonde girl and held his hand out to her "I'm Butters."

"Oh, uh hi. I'm Bebe." She shook his hand briefly before recoiling nervously into Wendy "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, so what are you going to do when we're out?" Bebe looked at Wendy, who held her closer.

"She's coming with us." She replied and Butters gave her a solemn gaze "I've already told them I'm bringing a friend, don't look at me like that. Also, you avoided my question."

"No I didn't," He rebuffed as he attempted to walk off. A hand grabbed his jacket and he turned to behold the death-glare, mixed with curiosity.

"Why on earth are you lying to me? Did you kill someone?" Bebe gawped up at him at Wendy's joke and he shook his head briefly.

"No. I cheated on you, alright? There." He tried to pushed off her hand as she laughed "Shut up, I'm serious."

"I know you are, you're blushing! Ooh, who with, I wonder? Someone from work obviously, though I didn't know there were any girls working with you." She gripped him tighter and tugged at him "Dish, Butters, I wanna know!"

"Dammit, I don't want to talk about it. Get off!" He tried to take his jacket off but had to bend awkwardly and she was able to grip the back of his shirt and pull him down.

"Haha, no escape. What's wrong with you? Are you embarrassed?" He squirmed against her grasp but she was unaffected. "I'll let you go if you just tell me." Wendy assured and he slumped to his knees with a sigh.

"It-it wasn't a girl." He said so quietly that Bebe didn't hear, but Wendy did. She looked at him, shocked, as he went bright tomato red, and then burst out into hysterical laughter, releasing him. Butters jumped up and slammed his bedroom door behind him as he ran in, putting a foot in the way in case she tried to follow him. After a lot of banging against his door and giggling with Bebe, Wendy finally relented for the details as it was time to go have dinner with his parents. "You're such a bully." Butters whined as they walked down the streets together.

"Aha, if you think you're going to get away without details, you are so wrong." Wendy purred, her arm linked with her girlfriend's.

"Don't gay people do anal stuff?" Bebe asked, glancing at him. He blushed again and Wendy had to stop to laugh some more.

"Oh my God. No, I can't wait. Just tell me now, please!" She begged through tears of laughter.

"He doesn't want anyone to know." Butters grumbled.

"Then don't tell me who it is, but what happened?!" She shoved him lightly and he sighed, before sucking up a big ball of air.

"Basically, I screwed up at work and then this guy helped me out of it and said I owed him, so-he-jerked-off-into-my-face and then the next day he-shoved-a-pencil-up-me and made me wear a thong all day and then the pencil broke and-I-sucked-him-off and he took the pencil out and-then-he-gave-me-anal and it really fucking hurt end of story leave me alone and stop laughing." He said as quietly and quickly as he could, practically tripping over his words when it got embarrassing for him. His face felt hot and Wendy was laughing so hard that Bebe was holding her to stop her falling on the floor. She was so far gone that her noise was silent as she shook and cried, her own face red with the laughter that consumed her "I don't think I've ever hated you more." He muttered.

By the time they'd gotten to the restaurant she'd just about stopped giggling, but her girlfriend had now got the giggles from Wendy anyway and was finding it hard to compose herself. And then they met his parents, Linda and Stephen, who introduced themselves and reminded Butters that he was paying the bill and sat down, all smiles. Their son sat opposite them nervously, next to Wendy, who was opposite her *ahem* _friend_ who was easily ignored by the parents she sat by. Linda kept looking between Wendy and her boy happily, as if they'd already announced marriage and children and a nice big house somewhere. His father was looking unhappily at a fork that wasn't sitting neatly upon the napkin with the knife. So fussy. With a sigh, Butters leaned over and put them together neatly and got a nod of approval.

"So how are you two?" Linda cooed and the night began. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as Wendy expertly dodged through the woman's prying without actually dismissing or hurting her feelings. Girls were fascinating to watch, but Butters preferred work. Better yet, he preferred Eric Cartman. 

"What drinks would you like, sir?" A waiter asked and he jolted slightly, having done his best to not pay attention in case his mother started talking about babies. 

"Oh, uh, you first, dad?" He smiled weakly, looking over at him when something past him caught his eye. Butter's boss was being led to a table, where he sat on his own and waited for the drink he'd ordered as he walked in. Butters stared at Mr Cartman curiously as the man picked up a menu and ignored the chatty world around him, until he was being nudged again. "Wh-?" He looked up again at the waiter, who was doing an awful lot of waiting because of him "Uh, sorry, what were you having?" He looked at his dad.

"Your mum and I are sharing some champagne." He replied, looking a little frustrated at his son, who was trying to hide a glare. _Nice and cheap champagne, I bet, eh dad?_ Butters thought bitterly, but he turned to waiter "I'll just have a beer, thanks." And the blonde man went back to watching the larger man.

"Who's that, Butters?" Wendy asked quietly, nodding in Cartman's direction. "A 'friend' from work?" She teased.

"My boss, Eric Cartman." Butters replied gently, but his parents were interested now. They stared round at him curiously and Stephen glanced back at Butters briefly.

"He looks strict." He noted, as if questioning him on the subject.

"He can be." He returned, not really wanting to get too close to this topic. Wendy was already looking at him funny.

"He's the guy you're always on about, right? One of the best businessmen, a great boss, strategic genius, blah blah?" Wendy pressured and he gave a minute nod.

"Why don't you invite him over?" His mum beamed "Get him into your good books!"

"I'm already in his good books, mom." Butters protested.

"I'd love to meet your boss, Butters." Wendy had a cruel twinkle in her eye "There's no harm in asking, is there?"

"There might be." He returned, giving her a death glare.

"Enough, Butters." Stephen sat up a little taller "Go invite him." Bebe sat awkwardly as they all bothered him about it, and since she was the only one without an input he looked at her like she'd help, but she only shrugged, so he sighed and stood up and walked over to the other side of the restaurant.

"H-hey, sir." He mumbled and Cartman frowned as he looked up, and then smiled as he recognised him. "My family wanted to invite you to my table." Butters refused to look at him, because he knew he'd blush, and he couldn't stand to look at the smug look Wendy would have for him if he did.

"Your family?" His boss queried "But not you?" 

"I-I didn't mean it like that, sir!" The blonde man gasped hurriedly, his eyes flashing with alarm "They're just- embarrassing, I don't..." Butters held his tongue for a moment, trying to calm himself, before trying again "Would you like to come and sit with me, Mr Cartman?"

"If it's no trouble for you, Mr Stotch, then I would. Yes." He smiled lightly at him and stood up, quickly explaining to a nearby waiter the situation before turning back to him "Meeting your parents already. Going a bit quickly, aren't we?" His boss accused, and dammit, he blushed. Wendy refused to let it go. She kept eyeing him suggestively as his parents questioned Cartman on Butter's work load. How well he did. That sort of thing. Ever so slightly, Butters shook his head at his girlfriend, who grinned and nodded and looked at Bebe. The blonde girl flicked her eyes between him and Cartman and poor Butters swallowed helplessly. He glanced quickly at his parents to check they were occupied before leaning to Wendy.

"Please leave it. Don't embarrass me." He begged quietly and she hesitated. She was a little sadistic, yes, but it felt like she might have been going too far. Close to cruel. However... she doubted she'd get this chance again.

"We'll see." She murmured and Butters tried not to show his frustration as he leaned back in his chair. The evening went quickly in his opinion, and without any interference from his girlfriend, but he was quiet and kept his head down, and he could tell his boss was worried about him. After dinner they were having polite conversation when his dad got up to go and renew their drinks, but when he listed the ones he'd need he forgot his wife's, who only realised until after he was gone and scampered after him...

It was only when Wendy and Bebe moved to sit closer to his boss that he understood how much trouble he was in.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo~" Wendy began as Butters tried to compute a solution for himself "You're Butters' boss, like, _the_ boss that he chatters about all goddamn day every day. We've been together for about a year or so and I still haven't found a way to shut him up. It was worst when he got that promotion!" She grinned slyly as she continued "You'll never believe what he said-"

"Wendy, don't!" He gasped.

"He said-"

"No, please, I was- It wasn't like I actually meant it- Oh shit, please!" He begged over the top of her, until Cartman thumped the table with his fist and the entire restaurant fell silent to stare. Butters was relieved that the bar was around the corner. His parents would never know...

"I'm not interested, Miss Testaburger." He told her shocked expression firmly. "Yes," His boss added quietly as people returned to their meals and discussions "I know your name, and the name of your parents, and where they live, and exactly how many girlfriends you've had in the last year. Miss Bebe Stevens is your longest by far, since you had a string of about fifteen in the first few months you dated Leopold." Wendy was pale, while Bebe had her mouth hanging open in shock and Butters was staring with so much adoration and approval he thought he might burst "I wouldn't have mentioned anything but I have a violent dislike for nicknames and the fact that I've heard nothing but 'Butters' all evening has put me a bit on edge, plus, I don't like it when people pick on my employees." Cartman's dark eyes flicked to the blonde man "And shame on you. Do you not know how to keep your mouth shut? They've been eyeing us both the whole time, I'm not stupid."

"I-I'm sorry sir, they found out I wasn't at home last night and I didn't have a good excuse, I didn't tell them it was you-" He tried to amend, and the larger man waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine. If they breathe a word then Wendy's mother might get a few photographs of something that may have occurred today."

"Wh-what did you just say?" Wendy breathed furiously.

"Oh nothing," Cartman replied with a deadly whisper "Just a threat." They glared at each other, until Cartman smiled and leaned back "What did you expect? After hearing about you, I figured you're pretty sneaky so I thought I'd up my game a bit. Better safe than sorry and I'm not sorry at all right now."

"Isn't he great?" Butters purred to no one in particular, but Bebe looked at him.

"Great? He's a psychopath!" She whimpered and Cartman chuckled.

"That's a bit harsh. I'm just cautious, and I could guess that you'd be trouble, though I didn't expect to meet you so soon, I'll be honest. At least now we know your place is an option." His boss added, nudging him with a grin, and then his parents came back.

~~

"I told you he was awesome!" Butters was acting like he'd just had really good sex as he hopped around his 'girlfriend', even though he'd had to pay the bill AND the train tickets for the journey home "Damn, did he get you or what? Fuck yes, that's motherfucking Eric Cartman ladies and ladies, no gentlemen please, I call dibs!" 

"Who are you talking to?" Wendy snapped "Surely not to me unless you want a sharp high heel digging into your crotch!" Butters winced and shut up, but after a few minutes of stormy silence he couldn't help but lean over.

"You gotta admit that was pretty cool, come on!" 

"Butters, I'm breaking up with you." She decided furiously and he froze, but then his face dropped sadly.

"Wendy..." He murmured softly "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry-"

"Just shut up. I'm fed up with you, and your stupid job and your stupid parents and your terrible cooking." She seethed "The only good thing about you is that you're hardly ever at home, so I never have to deal with your annoying behaviour. You don't even have a _hobby_ , Butters, let alone a life. And I'm fed up with all of it." Wendy turned to Bebe, who looked uncomfortable with the situation. "Do you know how we met?! His _parents_ set us up, and even when he didn't know about me he still didn't make any moves for sex." She whipped her head back to him "You're the most pathetic excuse for a human being I know, and thank fuck you have such an amazing boss, huh? Maybe you can hide in his shadow so no one realises that you're so shit!" And with that she jumped up and got off at the next train station, even though it was no where near home, and Bebe followed her just as the doors shut, leaving him alone in the carriage. After awhile he shakily pulled out his phone. 

"M-Mr Cartman sir?" He asked hoarsely, gently "Are you busy right now?"


	4. The Happy Ending

He sighed and leaned back into the large warm body that held him tightly.

"I just... I liked having a friend out of work." Leopold murmured sadly.

"I'm sorry." His boss replied guiltily and alarm shot through the blonde mans body.

"Oh no, sir!" He twisted to look at him "It's not your fault at all, sir, I was antagonising her and that's what did it, sir, it's not your fault!" Cartman brushed his cheek slightly with a thumb and opened his hand as Leopold leaned into it.

"You don't have to call me sir outside of work, Leopold." He said quietly, leaning forward and using his hand to gently pull his employee up to his lips, but then only allowed them to brush tantalisingly. Leopold tried to be patient as he held him just about too far away to initiate a kiss, but he almost lost it when Cartman flicked his tongue out and licked Stotch's lips, before retreating and leaning back into the couch. A furious desire had Stotch stand and then slide over his boss's hips to straddle him. Leopold narrowed his eyes at Eric playfully.

"Are you toying with me, you damn bastard?" The blonde man asked the larger one.

"What happened to sir, bitch?" The larger one breathed back, before rolling his hips into him, making Leopold gasp. A hand appeared on Stotch's lower back and firmly held him as Cartman rolled his hips again, but this time slower, and a lot harder, almost as if he wanted their bones to scrape together. 

"Do that again," Leopold groaned and as he did, Leopold pushed back into him, and it hurt them both but their crotches had a painfully beautiful friction which they tried to hold, but as they gave up Cartman rolled them onto the floor and kissed him hard, feverishly groping and rubbing the increasing bulge in Stotch's trousers. He was moaning under his bosses lips, pushing at his mouth, and Cartman loved what he was doing, loved what a hormonal mess his lover was becoming at his touch. He wanted him to beg, he wanted him to scream his name, he wanted him sweaty and dirty and full of lust. With this in mind he moved his groping hand to go undercover and felt Leopold shiver and shudder under him, giving an approving whimper as they stopped momentarily for air and then continued to battle out their kisses. His bosses hand was now pumping over his erect, needy cock, and Stotch was whimpering and whining, gripping Cartman's shoulders like it would somehow help him, still trying to kiss him but he could barely concentrate when his pathetic dick was throbbing and wet like this. His boss pushed him off and pinned him to the ground with his other hand, squeezing with the undercover one, tightening his movements, making his employee worse. With nothing to grip, Stotch clawed at the carpet and wailed for more, trying to thrust into his hand but Cartman's bulk restricted his movement.

"I'll make you beg," His boss hissed greedily, the hand on Leopold's chest rising up to his chin, which he gripped to force him into looking straight at his face "But you'd probably beg anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Yes!" Stotch cried "I'd-I'd do anything. Shit, anything-ahh, ahh crap!" He gritted his teeth "If you- If you want me... unngh... On my, on my knees- just ask-shit, harder!" After a moment of hesitation, he did go a bit faster but he couldn't grip him too hard or he'd lose pace. Then when a minute or so had passed he shifted his position, abandoning Leopold's needy area to undress him and he refused to let him touch anything.

"Stop it." He demanded when Stotch tried to undo his shirt buttons "Don't touch anything." Cartman forced him to lie still and watched him pant deliciously, painfully slow with undressing him, taking in the sweat that glistened on his skin.

"Please." Leopold breathed desperately as he just about made it halfway down his shirt.

"Have a bit of patience," His boss replied cruelly, and Stotch shook his head with a disbelieving huff "Hey, bitch, I've waited a long time to get you in this position."

"Oh really?" Stotch muttered disbelievingly.

"8 motherfucking years, you ungrateful shit." He hissed and his employee looked at him, shocked. Catching his look, Cartman sighed and stopped "You don't remember, do you? When you were ill?"

"Wh-what did I do?" Stotch breathed, nervously wondering if he'd done something stupid.

"I carried you into your house, and you woke up when I was trying to put you to bed." He blushed slightly and looked away "And then you... you said we couldn't have sex. It was bizarre, you were obviously out of your mind but- you said we couldn't have sex until you were 'worthy' of it. You said you'd work hard to be by my side..." His boss was so flushed that Leopold could't stop himself- He pulled him into a kiss, gripping his body to hold himself up.

"Thank you for waiting, sir." He whispered "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ah shut up!" The embarrassed man shoved him back down onto his back and grinned at him "Don't make me wait any longer!" Stotch eyed him and relaxed, wondering what he even wanted to do with him. His boss wasn't even sure himself, he just wanted to touch him and hold him and kiss him... He leaned over and pressed his lips against the man's collar bone, before leaving trails of sloppy kisses across his chest. Cartman's hands ran over his employees body, taking every sacred part of him in, which of course wasn't enough. He probably expected too much from him, but he loved touching him more than he'd ever admit, and he hoped that Stotch felt the same way. God, if he could just kiss him all night... 

Although that is pretty much all he did. Not in the same place, obviously, but kissing and sucking and just taking him in had never felt so good. Cartman hated to sound cheesy, but he'd never wanted to just kiss with anyone before. He'd wanted more- he'd wanted weird fetish guys, legendary sex God guys, weak guys that he could push himself on. Admittedly, he had thought that Stotch came under that category at first, not to use him as such, but to have a... colleague with benefits? A sex filled relationship with little emotion, where he was always on top and overall called the shots. But this wasn't that at all. Maybe at first, but as their relationship grew he found that Leopold gradually gained confidence to almost completely lead a session in the bedroom, and while they had a mutual agreement that going out places wasn't their thing, it was usually Stotch who found a program or film to pretend to watch while they chatted quietly, snuggled together so closely that Cartman could feel Leopold's stomach rumble when he was hungry. They'd giggle (or in his case, chuckle) about it and then bicker over who was going to cook, but usually they both ended up doing it. Occasionally they would try sex, but it often ended up with precious Stotch in pain and Cartman feeling guilty that he couldn't hold back properly, though it didn't stop Leopold from asking for it, suggesting different ways and ideas, and Cartman was too weak to resist him, even though his partner winced after it for the rest of the day and for a little while after they'd only suck and kiss and cuddle. The longer it went on for, the more terror he felt over their relationship. After a few measly months he already felt like it'd kill him, he was so scared and worried and he was starting to feel a consistent ache in his chest, that seemed to disappear when the man was around, but dark thoughts almost always clouded his mind. _I love Leopold Stotch._ Cartman thought to himself one early morning, his fingers gently stroking across the very mans innocent face and into his hair. He was so royally screwed. What the hell was he supposed to do? The more he thought about it the more panicked he got. He didn't see how it could work, not without serious casualties, and it burned at his heart.

"Morning," Leopold hummed suddenly, rolling into him and cuddling up with a smile.

"You smell." Cartman returned teasingly, and watched as the blonde man looked up in dismay.

"I do?" He fretted as Cartman's large arms enveloped him and he moved his head into the mans neck, where he took a comedic whiff and purred onto his skin, tickling him.

"Mm, Leopold smell." His boss grinned against his skin as the man squealed and giggled and pushed at him to spare himself. "I'm still having the first shower though," Cartman declared and Stotch tutted.

"Don't try to ditch making breakfast on me!" The man whined, arching against him like a stretching cat. 

"You never make breakfast." The larger man accused as Leopold started to roll out of bed "Oi- where are you-?!" He jumped up and wrapped an arm around him as he attempted to dash to the shower "Aha, I don't think so," Eric sneered into neck, before pushing him back onto the bed and pinning him.

"Pleeaaase," He whined "I don't want to make breakfast, you're better at it!" But Cartman had been distracted, his hands were now slipping over Leopold's bare chest and he moved over to kiss the beautiful skin, when another hand stopped him "Don't," He warned "We'll be late." 

"Just five minutes-"

"It's never five minutes," Stotch retorted and his boss groaned, leaning back in frustration. He slid off his body and then, before Leopold could stop him, flipped the blanket over him and pushed him so he rolled to the other side of the bed, trapped in the covers. With a cruel laugh, he slipped off into the shower and after a lot of cursing, Stotch made breakfast.

~~

"See, this is nice breakfast," Cartman was saying, waving the slightly burnt pancake around. Leopold glared at him sourly.

"So, eat it." He challenged.

"Later." He dismissed "Maybe." 

"Uhuh." Leopold folded his arms and huffed.

"Look, just... next time, don't put butter in it. Or at least, not that much." He suggested gently "But at least you made some."

"But it's shit, and now we're both going to go hungry." Stotch got a bit grumpy when he didn't have breakfast, and so his boss was attempting to tread lightly around him, but it wasn't really his style. He looked at him a little sadly as his phone buzzed.

"The car's here." He told him, holding his hand out for him to take instinctively and for a moment, Leopold almost didn't take it, but then he sighed and leaned into him.

"You're so fucking stubborn." He grumbled and Cartman smiled lightly as they headed downstairs. His driver held out a bag to them as they approached and Stotch looked at Eric in shock "Did you buy us breakfast?"

"Well, yes. In all honesty, I have no faith in your cooking. It's waffles, and they should be warm?" His boss pressured the man and he gave a non-committed nod. "And they're warm." After a moment of staring, Stotch sniffed.

"If I didn't hate you so much, I'd badly love you." He decided as he snatched up the bag and jumped into the car. Cartman chuckled and followed him, watching him as he rifled through for everything he wanted. Then, suddenly, he remembered something and started to tug his laptop from his briefcase. He started it up and logged in as the car started to drive and Stotch looked at him as he munched contently on his syrup-covered waffle. "Watchya doing?" He asked curiously as Cartman started clicking through files.

"I wanted to show you something." He replied, hiding the screen from him as he got close and opened up the file he wanted.

"Well, I'd love to see it, but you seem to be hiding it." Stotch commented dryly, and Eric grinned in amusement, before he leaned over and showed it to him. "What's this?"

"Your progress." He replied "From the seven months of your new job." He pointed at the start of it, his lowest point. "Here you got about five to ten files a day finished, an understandable amount since it was a new job. You gradually built up to fifteen in the first three months, which is what I'd expect. And then," He pointed to the massive spurt in work load "We started going out, and you've bloomed. You do 30 to almost 40 files a day." He sounded excited, but Stotch huffed dismissively. His work load seemed nothing to him. He always pushed himself, but only up to the point where he got slightly stressed, and then he refused to do more. He could probably do double the amount if he stretched himself to breaking point, but he didn't, and it didn't feel like he'd progressed as much as he could have. Frustrated by his lack of enthusiasm, his boss tried again, and when he showed the screen for the second time, there were maybe five or six more lines to behold, but the highest they reached was 20 files a day, and that was a good day. "No one else has come close to this, Leopold!" His boss enthused "You do so much work it almost turns me on."

"Everything turns you on," He replied, but he was grinning now, there was a certain satisfaction to having been Cartman's best man. Hopefully it would be forever so~


End file.
